


A new face from the past

by scribblesandscreeds



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, Jenny was so awesome I want her to come back, My personal theory for how Night of the Doctor came about, Seriously her space canoe even had round things on the walls, She's a frickin Time Lord she could be played by anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblesandscreeds/pseuds/scribblesandscreeds
Summary: Someone unexpected hails the TARDIS.





	

“Hi Dad! You're looking well. New body looks good. What number regeneration is this now?”  
“Do I know you? Your face looks… like a face. Doesn't ring any bells.”  
“Oh, you’ve lost your memory again. Well, the last time we met, we were in a ship that was falling out of the sky, and you tried to save my life.”  
“That doesn’t help. You could have been anyone, at any point in the history of the universe. Do you have anything slightly more specific? Like a millenium?”  
“My name was Cass. I died. So did you. Do you remember now?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have this idea that Jenny and the Sisterhood of Karn orchestrated the Wilderness to War Doctor regeneration to kick his arse into gear and make him take his part in history. And that she's the one on the other side of the rift who sent him, essentially, a spark plug to become Twelve.


End file.
